


I Like How He Smells

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ian was thinking when Carl asked if he's in love with Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like How He Smells

_Do I love Micke—…. shit, shit shit… is Mickey awake right now? I don’t really remember NOT loving Mickey but Mickey doesn’t know that I love him…I mean…I mean we never said it to each other…don’t really know how he’d react. What do I say?_

"I like how he smells"

_Good job, Ian._


End file.
